Most patients lose the ability to swallow at a certain point near death, during which symptom management can become challenging, as symptoms, such as pain, shortness of breath, restlessness or agitation, tend to worsen.
The rectum is a good alternative for hospice patients when the oral route fails. The walls of the rectum absorb many medications fast and effectively.
Traditional forms of rectal administration use suppositories and/or gels that are injected using a pre-filled syringe. These traditional approaches typically involve moving or repositioning the patient, which is many times uncomfortable and invasive for the patient and difficult for the caregivers. Such a process can be painful, especially if the patient has hemorrhoids.